Melting the Human Ice Cube: Sequel
by booklover333
Summary: Sakura and the others are going to college now, but what happens when friends and boy/girlfriends aren't in the same one? Breakups? Fights? Or stronger bonds? Read and find out! Review! Sequel to Melting the Human Ice Cube. Rated T of some things in Chapter 2 (NOT A LEMON).
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto and I don't own them.****

**Hey guys! I'M BACK! Sorry I made you wait so long for the sequel, hehe, but here it is! HEHE. ENJOY! AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"N-Naruto-kun." was all Hinata could say as she stared, or more like oogled, at the simple but beautiful ring being held by the person she loved the most, Naruto. It was a simple silver band with a lavender small pendant in the shape of a heart atop of it. It made her speechless. It made her heart pound. It made her feel like this wasn't real, as cliche as it sounded. They were at the end of their senior year at high school, finally done with school, at the same park that Itachi and Sasuke had rejoiced 2 years ago. The wind blew slightly, making Hinata's long hair sway and Naruto's bangs cloud his vision. It was nice out, even though it was early July, it wasn't too hot, it was perfect. "I-I…" Then she fainted.

Naruto had expected this reaction and caught her before she hit the ground, smiling at her serene face.

Waking up a few moments later, Hinata stared into her boyfriend's eyes. "A-Are you serious?"

Naruto nodded. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hinata-chan," he smiled lovingly at her.

"N-Naruto-kun," she whispered.

He put her on her own two feet, then kneeled once more, hoping that Hinata wouldn't faint again. "Can I have the honor and privilege of marrying the most beautiful woman in the world?" he blushed. "Will you marry me, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's eyes collected tears and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. This wasn't real. After what felt like forever for Naruto, she stuttered out. "Y-Yes."

Naruto smiled, instantly forgetting about the growing ache in his right knee and slipped the ring onto Hinata's small hand, on her left ring finger. It contrasted with her pale skin, but it looked like it belonged there.

"It's beautiful," she said, admiring the ring.

"Not more than you," he said, standing up. "I love you, Hinata-chan," Naruto stated and without warning, he leaned in for a kiss, claiming her lips for himself.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered against his lips between kisses.

They broke apart, panting and Hinata said. "W-What about college?"

"Let's hope we both get into the same one so that after we both graduate, together, we can get married," Naruto said.

Hinata blushed and nodded. "Okay."

She kissed him sweetly again and joined their hands together. Looking at both of their hands, she noticed how much bigger his hand was, and how warm it was.

Hinata stared into Naruto's impossibly blue eyes and smiled, it felt like it wasn't real. Every time that she touched Naruto, she felt a feeling of electricity rush through her and she loved it. It was brilliant, as was Naruto.

They sat down on a bench under the sakura tree together. Hinata leaned her head on her fiance's shoulder and Naruto did the same, resting his atop hers. Their hands still intertwined, they sat there for what seemed like a long time.

Naruto closed his eyes, loving the moment he was in, never wanting it to end.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata suddenly said.

Naruto opened his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I... It's nothing. I'm sorry, I…" she blushed. "I-I wanted to make sure this was real a-and that you were still there."

Naruto smiled, lifting his head and putting his free hand on Hinata's chin, making her look at him. "I'll always be there for you, Hinata-chan, because I love you."

It made her so happy, hearing those three simple words. They were commonly used among other people, but when Naruto said it, it was like they were overflowing with meaning. Like only three words wasn't enough to contain the sincerity behind them. It made her feel...content, knowing that someone loved as her as much as she loved them. Just thinking about Naruto made her blush, stutter and smile and she loved every second of it. And being with him, there, under the sakura tree, so close to him, was something she couldn't explain how grateful she was for. She smiled, thinking how lucky she was and not believing it.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she whispered. She didn't give him a chance to respond by saying. "For everything. J-Just being here with me is more than you know. S-So thank you."

She heard Naruto's low chuckle. He had grown since 10th grade, but he was still the doofus everyone loved. "Hinata-chan, I could never thank you enough."

Hinata smiled. "I love you too."

Naruto grinned, letting go of her hand, he pulled her into a big hug, squeezing her as close as to him as possible. He never wanted to let go. This girl...she made him so happy. Just her existence, just her presence was so meaningful. He had lost count how many times he had thanked God for the girl in his arms.

Hinata or Naruto didn't understand the definition of love before they met each other. What was it? Wasn't love different for everyone? How did someone know that they were in love?

Hinata and Naruto both knew, definitely, that they were in love. They now know that love is different for everyone. But maybe love is what happens when two people have the same definition of it. That's what they thought, at least.

They both had the same meaning, and now, they finally knew it.

* * *

><p>"Awww!" Sakura and Ino cooed. "That's so adorable!"<p>

They had just interrogated Hinata for every second of what happened when Naruto proposed to her.

Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Wow," Temari said. "Guess our moron has grown up, huh?"

"About time too," Tenten murmured.

"H-He's not a moron, Temari-chan," Hinata defended. "Just a bit clumsy."

Sakura smiled at her friend. "You two are perfect for each other! Keep him in line for the rest of us, will ya?"

Hinata nodded. "I will!"

Then, Hinata showed them the ring and they all squealed once again.

They were all at Sasuke's house. The boys in the living room while the girls were in the kitchen making pizza for everyone. Everyone hadn't gotten together like this for the longest time, even couples. With final exams and college applications, they all agreed to go their separate ways for a while, without breaking up.

"But that's just too cute!" Ino squealed, then she scowled. "I wish something like that could happen for me, Kiba-kun's _still_ a moron."

Sakura laughed. "Oh, calm down, Ino-pig. We all know he's head over heels for you," her voice dropped to a whisper. "Even though I have no idea how that happened," she teased.

"Oh, shut it, forehead!"

Before anyone could say anything else, the timer rang for the pizza in the oven.

"PIZZA'S READY!" Ino, Tenten and Temari screamed.

Hinata and Sakura winced at their friend's loud voices.

They heard a "YES!" and then Naruto dashed into the kitchen. "PIIIIIZZZZAAAA! DID YOU PUT RAMEN ON IT?!"

"Naruto...WHY WOULD YOU PUT RAMEN ON PIZZA?!" Sakura yelled.

"PSH. You can put ramen on anything!" Naruto declared.

Sakura, Ino, Temari and Tenten all smacked their foreheads while Hinata giggled.

The rest of the boys walked in at a normal pace - Shikamaru trudging in - but still eager to eat.

After pizza, everyone went into the living room. The girls talked more and the guys mulled around.

The door opened while they were all watching a movie together and Itachi came walking through the door, looking dead tired.

He looked surprised at the large amount of people in "his house." "Yo." He simply said, but even one word sounded like it was too much to say.

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura said, worry in her voice. She leaped up, making Sasuke's head drop to the floor. His head was originally on her lap, but now it was on the cold floor. He didn't like it. "What happened to you?"

"Work happened," he stated.

Sakura smiled, taking his briefcase for him. "You should go to sleep."

Itachi nodded and trudged to his room sleepily.

Sakura laughed at him, putting his briefcase on a nearby chair. "Running a company must be hard, huh?" she said to Sasuke while sitting down again.

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess," he mumbled, making himself comfortable on her lap once more.

They finished watching the rest of the movie and when it was over, almost everyone was sleeping. Sasuke had fallen asleep on Sakura's lap, while Neji fell asleep too, using Tenten as a cushion. Shikamaru - obviously - had drifted off too.

"Guys, guys. Look!" Ino whisper-shouted, pointing to the sleeping couple of Naruto and Hinata. "They're just too cute!"

Naruto and Hinata were snuggled up next to one another on the small beanbag that could barely accommodate Naruto's size alone. They both looked so happy, being in the other's arms.

"Aww!" Sakura cooed. She looked down at the sleeping Sasuke in her lap. He looked like a child when he was asleep, so innocent. Weaving her fingers through his soft hair, she turned to the rest of her friends. "You guys can all stay the night. Sasuke and I will lend you our clothes."

Tenten woke Neji up and Sakura woke up Sasuke. Shikamaru got rudely woken up by Temari who kicked him. Everyone decided to let Naruto and Hinata sleep in peace.

Once everyone changed, Sakura said. "Sasuke and I will sleep in the living room with Naruto and Hinata."

"What?" Sasuke said. "What about my bed?"

"Let our friends sleep there, you doofus!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Temari and Tenten decided to take over the bed, letting, more like forcing, their boyfriends to sleep on the ground of Sasuke's bedroom.

Kiba and Ino slept in the other guest room.

"Can you grab a blanket and a pillow?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah," he answered.

Sasuke did and they both creeped into the living room, not wanting to wake up Naruto and Hinata.

They laid down near the couch, sharing the blanket and pillow, falling asleep in a position similar to Naruto and Hinata's.

* * *

><p>The days went by and soon enough, everyone get their college letters back.<p>

Naruto and Hinata decided to open their letters together, so Hinata went over Naruto's apartment.

"YES!" Naruto yelled, dropping the letter to the ground, his eyes filling with actual tears. He lifted Hinata into his arms and twirled her around. "It's like a dream come true!"

Hinata laughed, her eyes filling with tears too. "It is, Naruto-kun."

They had both gotten into the same college, just like they had wanted, so they could be together.

"Guess all that studying finally paid off," Naruto commented, setting Hinata down.

Hinata nodded. "You did great, Naruto-kun."

Naruto hugged her. "It's all because of your awesome teaching skills, Hinata-chan," he smiled sheepishly. "And your never-ending tolerance for me."

Hinata kissed his nose gently. "I always have had tolerance for you, Naruto-kun. You're too cute to resist."

Naruto blushed and kissed her in response.

* * *

><p>Tenten called Neji as soon as she got her letters. "Neji-kun?"<p>

"Hey, Tenten," he paused. "D-Did you get into Konohagakure Academy?" he asked.

Tenten shook her head, even though he couldn't see it. "No," she said. "But I got into Sunagakure Academy." Those were her two top schools.

"Oh."

"D-Did you get into Konohagakure Academy?" she already knew the answer.

Tenten heard Neji sigh. "Yeah. I did," he answered.

"Oh," Tenten's eyes filled with tears. "I-I…" her voice started to break. "I guess we won't be going to the same college then, N-Neji-kun."

"Tenten," he sounded hurt. "Please don't cry."

"I-I…"

"Do you want me to come over?" Neji asked.

Tenten nodded. "Yes...p-please," she pleaded.

"I'll be over in about 10 minutes," he answered.

"O-Okay."

They hung up and Tenten flopped back on her bed._ What's going to happen to our relationship now?_ The two colleges are so far apart. More tears fell when Tenten thought of the possibility of them breaking up because long-distance relationships during college would be hard to handle. They had been together for almost 3 years now and they were so happy, it couldn't just end like that.

She clicked her phone on, seeing a picture of them two. They had recently taken it on the last day of school. Neji was giving Tenten a piggy-back ride because she had won a bet they had. On both of their faces were humongous smiles, like they were finally content with life.

Tenten closed her eyes, holding her phone close to her. "Come quickly, Neji-kun." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Ino and Temari, who lived close to each other, were at Temari's house, since Ino came running over as soon as she got her letters. Shikamaru was already there with his letters and Kiba came as soon as possible.<p>

"On three! One, two, three!" Ino said.

Everyone tore open their letters.

"I got into the Amegakure Academy!" Kiba shouted.

"Me too!" Temari yelled. She leaned over to see what Shikamaru's letter said. "YAY! You did too!" she hugged him tightly, while he smirked, holding her close too.

Kiba smiled and looked over at Ino, who was wearing a glum expression. "Ino? What happened?"

She looked up at him and shook her head, handing him her letters. She had two. One was rejected from Amegakure Academy, but the other was acceptance into Sunagakure Academy.

After Kiba scanned over them, he looked up at Ino who was silently crying. He hugged her close to him while she clung to his shirt, sobbing. "Ino…" he soothed. "It's okay. Sunagakure is one of the best colleges, just like Amegakure."

Ino shook her head again. "N-No, Kiba-kun. That's not what I'm sad about. I-I won't be with you in the same college, like I wanted."

Kiba froze, he didn't think about that. He pulled away from Ino once he got over the shock and shook her. "Hey!" he said. "Don't think like that! What do you mean you won't be with me? We'll still see each other, we can still be together. I won't let you go…not now," he pulled her flush against him. "I would lose too much," he whispered against her hair.

Ino's eyes widened, before closing and hugging Kiba. "T-Thank you, Kiba-kun."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" Sakura called, running back into Sasuke's house. "Our letters came!" she exclaimed, holding a stack of letters addressed to the both of them.<p>

Since Sakura had been basically living with Sasuke, Sasuke had told her to write on the "Return Address" his house address. Sakura had recently sold her parent's house, but she still had possession of the company. It was being run by other family members, but she was in control of it. Sasuke helped her along the way. **(A/N: Thank you**_ sakuraseeker2792 _**for reminding me about this.)**

"Really?" Sasuke said, walking into the living room.

Sakura nodded excitedly and sat down on the couch. Sasuke came beside her and they started to open their letters.

Sakura gasped. "I got into Konohagakure Academy!" she yelled.

"I did too," Sasuke said, smirking.

Sakura smiled widely. "Yes!" she hugged him tightly.

"Wait, you've got another letter too," Sasuke said, handing her her other letter.

Sakura opened her other letter too. "I ALSO GOT INTO KIRIGAKURE ACADEMY!" That was her dream college and she had always wanted to go there. They had one of the best medical programs in the world and she could easily become a successful doctor if she was selected into the school. But not many people get picked, so she was nervous about submitting her application there, but Sasuke made her.

"It's like a dream!" she stated, but then, reality came to her. "Wait," she turned to Sasuke. She didn't like the look on his face, it was like he knew what she was afraid was going to happen. "B-But then…which one should I choose?"

Sasuke looked up at her slowly. "What do you mean? Of course you'll choose Kirigakure, it's one of the best schools. And it's your dream college, isn't it?" Even though his words sounded indifferent, Sakura knew him all too well to know that he was hurting inside. His eyes showed what his words didn't.

"I…But I can't just leave you like that," Sakura said. "We could both go to the same college and be together, b-but Kirigakure and Konohagakure are really f-far apart."

Sasuke's eyes drifted to the carpet underneath them. "I know. But," he looked up at Sakura. "you should do what you want. Kirigakure is an amazing school and I know that'll you'll be a successful doctor there."

Sakura looked away as well. "Well, I can't just leave you like that."

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Sakura leaned against Sasuke. "What should I do?"

"I think you should do what you think is best for you," Sasuke replied, intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah, but, what _is_ the best for me? I…I know I'll be able to be successful at Kirigakure, but what about you? About us?" her grip tightened on his hand. She didn't want to lose him.

Sasuke didn't answer for a while. He suddenly hugged Sakura to him. "Don't worry about us," he whispered against her hair. "We'll be fine. I want you to think about your future. I know that we'll be able to find a way," he pulled away and brushed Sakura's bangs out of her eyes. Sasuke kissed her forehead gently, making Sakura's eyes close. "I'm not going to lose you that easily." he said.

Sakura nodded slightly. "Okay," she said, still unsure of her decision. She snuggled her head in his neck, feeling his warmth. SIghing, she wondered. _What am I going to do? _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Heyyyyy! I'm back! Hehe. How was it? Bad? Cheesy? Meh? Please tell me. Also tell me some ideas if you have any, they are greatly appreciated. Thanks to all the people who reviewed for "Melting the Human Ice Cube," it meant so much! I love you all! Stay tuned and _please_ review!

~ booklover333


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto and I don't own them.******

Hey! I'm baaaaaaaaaaack. Sorry I haven't updated in a while - I've been _really_ busy. Sorry! Read & Review! Thanks! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Everyone met each other at Sasuke and Sakura's house the day after the college applications were sent back to them.

"I-I won't be with Kiba-kun anymore," Ino sniffled.

Sakura put an arm around her lovingly. "Of course you will Ino. You both love each other so much, do you think he would just give you up like that?" she reasoned.

"I-I know, but the colleges are so far apart. A-And I've always had him there by my side for like 3 years! How will we be able to s-stay together when we won't see each other?" another sob racked her body as she thought of the possibilities.

Temari, Tenten and Hinata looked at her with sympathy. Sakura and Tenten knew what she was going through, as they were going through the same, but Ino was more emotional than them.

"If you're worried about breaking up with him, Ino," Tenten said firmly, "that's notgoing to happen. He's not going to lose you that easily."

Ino smiled a bit. "That's what he said."

Sakura nudged her a bit. "Then what do you have to worry about? Kiba's not one to break a promise!"

Ino nodded. "Yeah," she took the tissue Hinata gave her, smiling at her through glassy eyes gratefully. "Thanks, guys," she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "I know that I'm being selfish, crying like that. You guys have to deal with this too, right?" She looked at Tenten and Sakura who looked down at the ground.

They stayed quiet until Tenten said, "Yeah. But Neji-kun really helped me. Yesterday, he came over and we talked…a lot. And I know that we're going to be together, even through college. I don't think that Neji-kun has ever been so serious. He told me straight out when he got to my apartment that he loved me and that he wouldn't let me go," Tenten blushed happily. "He also said that he would stay in touch everyday through college. I felt happy, knowing that he wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him," she paused, looking away. Her blush intensified. "A-And then we…um…" she trailed off.

Temari tilted her head. "You did what?" she asked innocently.

"We u-um…" Tenten was blushing a dark red at this point.

"Tell us!" Sakura said, impatient.

Tenten avoided their gazes. "Y-You know…did _that_."

After about 3 seconds, all the girls squealed.

"OH MY GOD, TENTEN!" Sakura screamed. "He's your first, right?!"

Tenten nodded. _God, this is so embarrassing._

"That's great!"

Ino smiled slyly. "So…how was it?"

"I-Ino!" Tenten yelled.

"What?" Ino said innocently. "Oh, come on. All of you were thinking it!" she pointed her finger accusingly at the rest of the girls.

Temari shrugged. "I mean, it crossed my mind," a disgusted look appeared on her face. "But I don't need to know."

"I-It was…" Tenten blushed again. "Perfect," she stated, ignoring Temari. "He was gentle and sweet and-"

"OKAY. HOLD IT UP, SWEETHEART. WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR THE REST," Temari yelled, covering Tenten's mouth.

A silence occurred until Ino said, "Did you guys use protection?"

Tenten gaped at her. "OF COURSE, YOU IDIOT!"

Sakura and Ino laughed. Then, everyone looked at Hinata who hadn't spoken a word since the beginning of this conversation.

"Hinata-chan?" Ino asked.

Hinata was bright red and held a look of confusion, shock and happiness upon her face. "I-I'm sorry, i-it's just that it's weird to think that N-Neji-kun would…I mean him being my cousin and all…it's just h-hard for me to grasp."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I guess that would be kind of gross."

Hinata smiled nervously. "But I'm happy for you, Tenten-chan."

Tenten smiled.

"Huh," Ino said. "I did notice you were kind of _glowing_ today."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "_Glowing_?"

Temari nodded, agreeing with Ino. "Yeah, Ino, I noticed that too."

"See?" Ino said to Tenten.

Tenten rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Okay, can we _please_ get off of the topic of Neji-kun and I-"

"What about me?" Neji asked, suddenly appearing in the living room behind Tenten.

"AHHH!" she screamed. "Neji-kun!" she said, holding her chest. "You scared the life out of me!"

Neji smirked. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, u-um, nothing!" Tenten said quickly.

Neji looked at her weirdly and then looked at Hinata who shrugged innocently. Shaking his head, he asked Sakura, "Where's the Uchiha?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Isn't he with you guys?"

Neji shook his head. "No. I just got here since I picked up a movie before I came and the rest of the guys are competing with each other in video games. Except for Shikamaru, of course."

"Really?" Sakura said, hopping up from the couch. "I'll go look for him, he's probably still in his room."

"Don't you mean his _and_ your room, Forehead-chan?" Ino said.

Sakura rolled her eyes, slightly blushing. "Shut up, Ino-pig!"

Sakura left her friends and Neji and jogged upstairs.

"Sasuke?" she called. She knocked on the door of "their" room before entering, just in case.

Sasuke was out on the balcony outside of their room. He didn't seem to hear Sakura as he was standing perfectly still with his eyes closed and face turned towards the sun. His hair blew slightly in the wind, his hands in his pockets.

Sakura smiled at him, he looked so peaceful and she didn't want to disturb that. As she was turning to leave him alone, he spoke. "I know you're there," he opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "Come here," he motioned to the balcony.

Hesitating a bit, Sakura walked forward and stepped out onto the balcony. Instantly, she felt calmer. The warm day was just the right temperature to be outside and the wind blew perfectly.

Sasuke interlocked their fingers together and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, swaying gently to imaginary music.

Sakura closed her eyes, now knowing why Sasuke hadn't come downstairs to see everyone. Leaning back into him, she sighed contently. It was so quiet, so peaceful and Sakura realized that after this summer, everything would change. They would become adults now and hold more responsibility. Nothing would be as it used to. It felt as if they only had this moment.

Sakura held onto his hand tighter and made herself comfortable in his arms, they were warm.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice sounded nervous.

Sakura opened her eyes. "Yeah?"

He was quiet for a while before resting his head on her left shoulder, kissing the space below her left ear and whispering, "I love you."

Sakura froze. The world seemed to stop. The leaves looked as they were stuck in mid-air. The wind had suddenly died down. Everything was still. Silent.

Had she heard that correctly? He had never said those 3 words before, only showing them through his actions.

After a moment, Sakura gasped slightly, realizing what he had just said and letting it sink into her. She gently squirmed out of his grasp and turned around.

Looking into his eyes, seeing the sincerity and honesty behind them let her know he wasn't kidding. Her eyes filled with tears and she tackled him, burying her face into his shoulder. Stumbling back a bit, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist again, catching his balance before he fell down.

The leaves fell again and the wind blew. Sakura could hear birds chirping. The world started up again.

Sakura lifted her head and kissed him, harder than ever before, pouring all of her feelings into the kiss, as it would be the last real one they would have. Maybe it would.

_Should I say it too? Do I mean it? _She opened her eyes and looked at him. His smirk. His beautiful eyes that she used to never get tired looking at. His perfect facial features. _Him._ Smiling, she made her decision and breathlessly panted, "I love you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled one of his rare smiles and hugged her tighter to him. It knocked the breath out of her, but neither of them cared as of the moment. It was perfect. The perfect setting. The perfect timing. The perfect love.

Sakura looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. They stayed that way for a while, hoping it wouldn't be the last, peaceful, quiet moment they had with one another.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Ino pleaded. "Forehead-chan! Oh, come on!"<p>

"Hmph!" Sakura turned her head away and refused to look at Ino.

"Please? How would I have known that you and Sasuke would be having a cute moment? I was worried as to why you were talking so damn long," then she whispered in a lower voice that she thought Sakura wouldn't be able to hear, "Now I know that you were sucking each other's face off." Ino had walked in on Sasuke and Sakura making out in the balcony.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled.

Ino laughed nervously. "Kidding!" she defended.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino and turned away again.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura," Ino said sincerely.

Sakura couldn't believe that she said "Sakura" and sounded so serious, but when Sakura turned around, she was met with that same goofy grin she had known so well.

"Whatever," Sakura huffed, some of her anger vanishing.

"YAY!" Ino cheered, knowing that Sakura had forgiven her. She looped her arms around Sakura's neck, giving her a friendly squeeze. "Thanks!" Then, Ino pranced out of the kitchen where they were alone.

Sakura sighed and uncrossed her arms.

She leaned on the kitchen counter, her elbows touching the cool surface. Sighing, she closed her eyes. In this kitchen, these past summers Sasuke and her had made so many memories.

They cooked together and danced around in this very kitchen. It was perfect. They did everything together. _Together._ And now… they would have to be separated because of college. She ran her hands on the granite countertop. _We cooked right here… with each other._ _It was so perfect and now… when will that opportunity come again?_

Of course, not going to college wasn't an option. She knew that was the least she could do for her parents.

But, now, she wouldn't be with Sasuke. Or any of her friends, in fact. She would be by herself in her new college, for the next _4 years_.

_What am I going to do? _she thought.

Because of her thoughts she didn't notice someone come into the kitchen.

But when she felt the familiar arms wrap around her waist, she smiled.

"Naruto, put me down!" she yelled as he threw her over his shoulder. **(A/N: HAHA, you thought it was going to be Sasuke, didn't you? :P)**

"So this is where you were hiding, Sakura-chan!" he grinned.

"What?"

"We've been waiting for you in the living room for a while, you know."

Sakura sighed. "Sorry...I was just thinking."

"Well, think later! Right now, spend time with your friends!"

She laughed. "Fine. Fine," she growled as she noticed as he hadn't put her down yet and was carrying her to the living room. "WOULD YOU PUT ME DOWN, YOU DOOFUS?!"

"NOPE!" he yelled back.

When they got to the living room, he plopped her ungracefully on the couch next to where Sasuke was and practically jumped onto the same couch Hinata was sitting.

"Where were you?" Sasuke said.

"In the kitchen." _How long was I thinking for? _

Sasuke nodded.

They watched the movie Neji had brought, which was appealing to everyone as it had action, romance, mystery and death. A lot of it.

But Sakura couldn't quite focus on the movie. All she could think about was about her future...which, as of now, didn't include Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed something was wrong, so he nudged her a bit. She turned to him and he gave a her look that said "You okay?"

She nodded as a reassurance. Even though he didn't believe her, he let it go. He had something to say to her after everyone left anyway.

* * *

><p>Once the movie had finished, everyone started to leave slowly. Saying goodbyes, they all piled into their cars and drove off to their houses. They were planning to meet many times before the summer ended.<p>

Waving to Naruto and Hinata, the last people to leave, Sakura and Sasuke stood outside of their house.

He took her hand and went to the front steps once Naruto's silver car had gone out of sight. They sat down beside each other, still silent. Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder and he put an arm around her waist.

All of a sudden, Sasuke felt moisture on his shoulder. Sakura started to shake.

Looking down at her, Sasuke saw that she was crying. His eyes softened and he hugged her.

Sakura mumbled into his shoulder, still crying, "I'm sorry." repeatedly. She fisted his shirt into her hands.

Sasuke didn't say anything, opting to rub her back soothingly and let her cry. His mother, when he was younger, had told him that sometimes crying was the best option to let it all out sometimes.

The sun was still out, even though it was setting. The wind was a slight breeze. The air was fresh.

After a while, when Sakura's cries had died down, she lifted her head, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry," she said again.

Sasuke smiled a bit, wiping away the remnants of her tears. "Don't be."

"I-I just don't know what's going to happen to us. A-And I-I know that you said that we'll figure out a way. I just don't know how we're ever going to be able to see each other in the next couple of years," she continued on. "We'll both be so busy," she looked down and tightened her previously loose grip on his shirt. "I'm scared," she stated. "That something will happen to us."

"Sakura," he said seriously.

She turned to him with eyes filled with new tears that formed while she was talking.

"Don't think like that," he blushed slightly. "Earlier today, when I told you that…I-I love you, did you think I was joking? I wasn't. I really _do_ love you. And so, because of that, I'm not going to let our relationship go so easily. I…" he avoided her gaze, embarrassed. _Here goes my man pride._ "I honestly don't know what I would do without you, Sak. You mean so much to me. More than you could imagine. And… you have changed me in so _many_ ways. Your...your existence alone just makes me so happy that sometimes I can't even believe it. It makes me numb to see or hear you cry. It makes me sad. I feel something inside of me just… break. You make me feel emotions that I never felt before. My heart beats faster every time I see you and I feel happy and nervous and so much more that I just can't describe. But despite all that, I still want to be near you because I _need_ you in my life. And… I know you might think that this is all cliche or whatever, but just know that these feelings are real. And so, my words are real too. I'll never let you go. Screw the saying that nothing lasts forever. Our love will. So please, just don't cry. And please believe that everything will be okay in our future."

"O-Okay, Sasuke. I won't cry," but tears started to roll down of her face. She was so happy. "Dammit," she cursed, wiping her tears furiously away. "I swear, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm just so happy. I-I never knew that this was how you felt about me… about _us. _And I'm really happy to hear you say all this."

Sasuke smiled. He hugged and she hugged him back. The sun had set and the stars were visible in the sky now.

"I love you," Sasuke said once again, giving her a quick peck on her lips.

She smiled against his lips. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Sakura stumbled backwards as Sasuke moved forwards. Their lips were still together. It was night time by now. Everything silent except for the chirping of crickets.<p>

Sakura's shirt came off first and was tossed carelessly to the side. Then came Sasuke's in a slow, teasing manner. Irritated by the lack of speed coming from Sakura, he ripped it off of his body, growling.

Sakura giggled at his eagerness.

Their lips met again and their tongues fought with each other for dominance. Sasuke led her to their room and pushed her down onto the bed, but still gently.

He climbed over her, putting his hands on either side of her head. Leaning close, he kissed her cheek. "Are you sure?"

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes," she opened them when he spoke.

"Okay."

Their remaining clothes soon came off and their breathing became more erratic as time went on.

His touch burned. In the best way possible. It was addicting and Sakura loved the feeling of his hands on her skin. The way that they ran over her smooth skin left her wanting more. _More. _She never wanted it to end.

Sweat formed on their bodies from the sudden heat.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. "Y-Yeah," she was terrified, but Sasuke's light kisses of reassurance helped her.

He kissed the crook of her neck, her chin, her nose, her forehead. And then, finally, her lips.

The rest of the night was filled with moans, grunts and words of condolence shared with one another.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sasuke woke up first. He looked at Sakura's face which was lying near his chest. He smiled at her serene countenance.<p>

Her mouth was slightly parted open, her hair was everywhere but she still looked beautiful - at least to Sasuke.

He covered her more with the blanket, noticing how she was shivering, after all they were both naked.

Sasuke blushed thinking about last night, but he didn't regret it. He was happy they did, it was another way for him to show his love for her. He kissed her forehead gently.

Sakura's face scrunched up and she curled into herself more, before opening her eyes.

She smiled at Sasuke. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he replied.

She yawned. "Do we have to get up?" she moved closer to Sasuke. "I'm cold and tired." Even though her eyes were closed and her voice sounded the same, Sasuke saw that she was blushing and probably thinking of yesterday too.

He laughed a bit, looping his arms around her when she came closer. "No. We don't have to. Besides, it's only 6:03," he said after glancing at the clock on the wall across from them.

Sakura suddenly laughed.

"What?"

She looked up at him. "Do you remember in like 10th grade when we had fallen asleep in your room? And when we woke up at this _exact _time?"

Sasuke took a moment to recollect but when he did, he laughed. "That's ironic."

"Yeah," she smiled sheepishly. "I remember that I really did want to stay with you then and sleep a little longer, but it was just...really weird and awkward so I tried to make you let go of me. But I guess I got my wish, because you," she poked his chest, "didn't want to get up."

"I didn't want to let go of you. You were warm and I was tired," Sasuke defended.

Sakura smiled, hugging him. "Thank you, Sasuke," she paused. "Am I still warm now?" she asked childishly.

Sasuke smirked and whispered against her hair, "More than ever. And this time, I'm never letting go."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'm really not good at writing _those_ types of scenes, especially since this was my first time and hopefully my last. My best friend and I stayed up until 2:00 A.M. (she helped me write since I didn't do what to do) writing it and we were both so uncomfortable and just like "mehh." Like you have no idea how awkward we felt, but what are friends for? hehe. ummm...yeah.

I rated it T because it wasn't _intense_ so please don't say anything concerning that. If you think it's "intense" you can skip it. Pleasee review and tell me what you think - BECAUSE ONLY TWO PEOPLE REVIEWED (WHOM I LOVE GREATLY).

So please, please, please review and follow and favorite. Feel free to Private Message me too about any comments, concerns or questions! Thanks! And thank you for reading this realllly long note.

~ booklover333


	3. Chapter 3

********Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto and I don't own them.********

Hiii! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I got caught up in writing like 2 new stories and then editing other stories that I haven't uploaded...hehe. Sorry! But, I'll be good in updating _at least_ twice/thrice a month, so sorry about that. Thanks for reading my stories! Read & Review! PLEASE!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Sasuke did eventually have to let go of Sakura, as much to his displeasure.

And when he did, they both got dressed and went on with their daily lives.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sakura said.

He looked at Sakura from where he was washing the dishes from their lunch. "Yeah?"

Sakura stared at him for a while, not saying anything, but after a while, she put down her cloth that she was cleaning the table with and walked over to him. Hugging him from behind, closing her eyes, she whispered, "Thank you."

Sasuke dried his hands, then put them over Sakura's. "For what?" he asked gently.

He felt Sakura shake her head a bit against his back. "For everything."

Sasuke smirked, turning around. "You say the weirdest things, Sak," he patted her head lovingly.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him and skipped away, resuming her task of cleaning the dining table.

Sasuke shook his head at her and went back to cleaning the dishes.

* * *

><p>"Three weeks," Sakura suddenly stated. They were watching TV in the living room together, her head on Sasuke's lap. The sun was setting, the day was finishing. The back door they had open let in a breeze that was comforting to them both.<p>

Sasuke momentarily stopped playing with her hair and looked down at her. "What?"

She turned her head to look at him. "Three weeks," she repeated. "That's how much time we have until we have to go to college."

"Oh," Sasuke said. "Yeah, that's right," he realized, looking at the ceiling. _Three weeks left with you, Sak. That's not nearly enough time. I want this to never end. I want to be with you...forever. And ever. Because I love you. You're everything to me, how can I live so far away from you?_

"At least you have Neji to go to college with," Sakura pouted, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. "I have no one," she said as Sasuke looked back down at her.

Sasuke smirked, ruffling her hair. "You'll make new friends, I'm sure you will."

"Meh," she said childishly, looking at the ceiling now. "You don't know that."

"Yeah," he poked her nose. "No one would want to talk to you with the amount of insanity in here," he tapped her forehead.

Sakura scrunched her nose. "Meanie."

Sasuke smiled, leaning back onto the couch. "I'm sorry that I won't be there to protect you from the fanboys I already know that you're going to have."

She laughed. "You're such a moron," she said, snuggling closer. "I don't need protection from them," she smirked. "More importantly, what about your fangirls?"

"Eh. I'll deal with them."

Sakura smiled. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was almost five in the afternoon. "We should start making dinner, Sasuke."

He looked at the clock, groaning. "I don't wanna get up," he mumbled.

"Come on, you big baby," she sat up, shoving the blanket previously covering her off.

_Together_, they made dinner, like all the other times they did before. _Together_, they laughed in the kitchen. _Together_, they slow-danced to music while the food was cooking. Each time they did something _together_, they relished it, knowing that it wouldn't happen again for a long time.

"Sak," Sasuke breathed. They were dancing to soft music, leaning against each other's foreheads.

"Yeah?" she muttered back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He put his arms around her waist. "You're so beautiful," he tightened his grasp on her waist and pulled her closer.

Sakura smiled. "You haven't changed since then, Sasuke," she said, referring back to the 10th grade Christmas Ball when he said the same thing about her.

He shrugged. "What do I do if it's still true?"

Sakura kissed his nose. "Nothing, just keep reminding me." _I feel so happy when I'm with him like this. I'm so glad that I can see this side of him that no one else has. That no one else has had the pleasure of seeing, that only I know him like this. I'm so glad that I've had such a great relationship with him. But...it's not going to end here. I know it. Because_...

"Okay," he leaned in to close the unneeded gap between their lips.

…._we love each other._

* * *

><p>The three weeks soon passed by and Sakura regretfully counted the days remaining.<p>

Throughout the three weeks, Sakura, Sasuke and the rest of their "gang" got together many times and had fun, going swimming, shopping, roller skating, everything. It was perfect - at least to them.

The last day before summer ended, Sasuke and Sakura sat on the front porch, Sakura playing with Sasuke's long fingers. Sasuke sat with his arm around her and face turned towards the ever-present sun.

It was coming to noon, but they didn't want to get up. They wanted to stay like that. They wanted time to stand to still while their lives went on. They wanted a _forever_.

"We should pack," Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded, but then buried her face in his shirt. Sasuke felt her smile against him. "You smell nice."

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in her pink locks. "You smell even nicer."

Sakura laughed and lifted her head. "Come on," she stood up and offered a hand to him to which he took, but instead of getting up, he pulled her into his lap.

"I love you, Sak," he whispered against her ear, kissing it.

Sakura blushed. "I-I love you, too," she was nervous for some reason, like they had just started their relationship. She was embarrassed at his actions but at the same time loved him so much for doing them.

"We really should pack, Sasuke," Sakura said after a while.

"Ugh," Sasuke groaned. "Fine." He let Sakura stand up and then followed her inside.

For the next couple of hours, they both packed for college as they had to leave the next day, stopping for a quick lunch break. College didn't actually start until a week after tomorrow, but their schools recommended the students coming in earlier so they could have a better look at the campus.

After they were done, they both called all their friends over for the last time they could for a while.

They all came over as soon as they could and when everyone was there, they all talked, watched movies and stayed up late. Itachi joined them after he came home from work too.

Everyone started to get tired around 1:00 A.M. in the next day, so they just slept over.

Leaving early in the morning - Itachi included, Sasuke and Sakura were left alone.

Sasuke's college was a 2 hour flight from home, but to get to Sakura's college, you had to fly for about 7 hours.

Sasuke decided, since his flight was later in the day, that he would come with Sakura to the airport with her.

They stayed silent the whole way to the airport, but Sakura could feel the tears coming. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave home. She didn't want to leave her friends. She didn't want to leave _Sasuke_.

When they got there, they wordlessly took all of Sakura's luggage inside and Sasuke helped her check in her bags. She was left with her laptop and small suitcase that she was allowed to take on the plane.

She had about an hour left until her flight left, but she still had to get through security. But...how could she just leave like that?

"Sakura-"

"Sasuke-"

They both spoke at the same time, stopped and laughed.

"You go first," Sakura said.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, you."

"No, you go first," Sakura insisted.

"Fine," Sasuke smirked. "I know there's no point in fighting with you."

"Hehe," she giggled childishly.

Sasuke's expression became serious and he took her hands in his own, looking at her. "Sakura, I-I… I know that these next years will be tough, now that we won't be living with each other or seeing each other as often as we used to. But...I think- No. I _know_ that we can work this out, because that's just how strongly we feel about each other," he blushed. "T-That day, when we...you know… I'm really glad that we did. I-It was both of our first times and I'm really happy that we were able to before college," he shrugged. "It let you know how much I love you."

Sakura blushed, thinking back to what they did.

He kissed her cheek. "I love you, Sak."

Sakura's eyes became teary and a lump formed in her throat. She found it hard to talk. Her voice broke whenever she was about to cry. Would that be the last time she would hear him say her name so perfectly? What if he found someone else, better than her? _No._ Sasuke wouldn't do that. He loved her and she loved him too. Tears forming in her eyes, she looked up at him and tried as hard as she could to speak. "I-I love you too, Sasuke. I'm really happy that we did too. It meant so much to me. B-But, p-please, don't forget about me-" she stopped speaking when he hugged her against him.

He smirked. "I could never forget about you, Sak. I love you and you don't just forget people you love that easily."

She nodded, closing her eyes and stuffing her face in to his neck. "Thank you," she mumbled against his skin. Then, she lifted her head to look at him. "Promise me no one else will fall in love with you."

He smiled a bit. "How can I control that? I _am_ irresistible, you know," he teased.

Sakura punched his shoulder. "I'm serious!" she whined.

"Okay, okay."

She smiled. "Just be the jerk you were when I first met you. That way no one will ever fall in love with you."

Sasuke laughed a little. "You ended up falling in love with me, didn't you? So I guess that tactic didn't work."

"Yeah," Sakura grinned. "I guess it didn't."

They hugged again and Sakura felt the tears well up in her eyes once more.

When they pulled away, Sasuke kissed her, right in front of everyone in the airport. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I love you, too."

"Don't cry, please. I told you...when I see you cry, it breaks me, so don't. Please," he begged.

She licked her suddenly dry lips. "Okay," but tears rolled down her face anyway. "S-Sorry."

Sasuke wiped them away and kissed her on the forehead.

Sakura looked at her watch. "I should...get going. My flight's in half an hour and I have yet to get through security."

Sasuke nodded understandingly. "Okay."

But neither of them moved. In fact, all of a sudden, they moved closer and wrapped their arms around each other, meeting lips with one another.

"I love you," Sakura panted between kisses.

"I love you, too," Sasuke said once they broke apart.

Both blushing, Sakura held his hand for one last time with a forced smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Then, she let go of his warm hand, instantly feeling the coldness and emptiness, and lifted her laptop bag and small suitcase.

Sasuke watched her walk away from him and each step she took seemed to kill him inside.

_She can't be actually leaving. It feels like a nightmare. Make it stop. Stop. _Sasuke thought.

Then, a voice seemed to say something inside of him. _Go get her, Sasuke. Go grab her and pull her back to you. Make it so that she can never escape again and you can be with her until the end. _Sasuke thought.

Every inch of Sakura's body was telling her to go back to Sasuke, to kiss him, to hug him, to hold him, but she _had_ to leave. She _had _to go.

"Sakura!" she heard before she got to the security line.

She froze, _Am I hearing things?_ and turned around.

Either way, she let go of her things and ran back to Sasuke who had indeed called her, it just came out.

She tackled him and held him tight while he held her as close as he could. _Don't go, _Sasuke thought.

People were staring, but both of them didn't care or notice.

"Y-You better call me or text me or email me every day, you understand, you idiot?!" Sakura said, her voice breaking.

Sasuke nodded, tears in his eyes too. He laughed a bit. "Of course. You too, baka."

They both smiled and gently touched their lips together one last time. It was a sweet, innocent and lovely kiss that they both hoped they would never forget.

* * *

><p>When Sakura got through security, after somehow managing to leave Sasuke, she could still see him standing there, through all the machines and people.<p>

Weakly and with a heavy heart, she somehow managed to lift her hand and wave, noticing how heavy her body felt.

Sasuke did the same.

She tried to smile so that Sasuke would remember her like that. And then, for the last time, she turned away from him and walked to her flight gate and she did, both of them felt part of them break down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

ZOMG! This was so sad. I would never want to do this! MAOU. Okay, please review otherwise I really don't get the determination of updating my stories. So please, one or two reviews can make my day A WHOLE LOT BETTER! SO PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Thanks!

Also, hehe, sorry, but also, for chapter 2, a Guest reviewed this:

_This happened to a lot of my friends and people I knew, it takes a lot of dedication and perseverance to make things like this work (if they decide to go to different colleges). I think Sasuke and Sakura could do it, but I think they would miss each other a lot and I imagine Sakura would be really busy, so it would probably be Sasuke visiting her. It could get very tough for them. I think it would be hard for Kiba and Ino, since they are both extroverts and probably want a lot of stimulation from eachother. I think Tenten and Neji could do it, they both seem independent and respectful of each others space, they also seem to have a good understanding._

_**WHOEVER WROTE THIS, THANK YOU SO MUCH. THIS HELPED IN SO MANY WAYS AND JUST ZOMG, KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU. SO THANK YOU SO MUCH. IḾ SO GLAD THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE LIKE THIS PERSON WHO ARE REALLY READING MY STORY AND UNDERSTANDING WHAT I'M TRYING TO GET ACROSS, LIKE THE REAL "DEEP" STUFF OR WHATEVER AND LIKE UNDERSTANDING WHAT THE CHARACTERS ARE REALLY GOING THROUGH. SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! **_

That's all, hehe. BYE! REVIEW!

~ booklover333


End file.
